


Matchstick

by Doorhandletable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Papa Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorhandletable/pseuds/Doorhandletable
Summary: As he holds his newborn daughter by the light of the fire, Sasuke contemplates his past, his present, and the future of the Uchiha clan.Written for SSS Weekend on Tumblr.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Matchstick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SSS Weekend on Tumblr, based on the prompt 'future'.

The last embers of the campfire were burning away, though it still emitted enough light for Sasuke to see his newborn daughter’s face nestled against his chest. Sakura had fallen asleep an hour ago. As she was the one who had to take on the brunt of the childcare duties, she had been exhausted 24/7 since Sarada was born. While Sasuke did his best to help out with the baby, he wasn’t the one who had to wake up several times a night to feed her. However, he had already mastered the art of changing a diaper with only one hand.

As his tiny daughter shifted in his arm, his thoughts turned to her mere existence and how it wasn’t until recently that he had ever imagined that he would ever be in his current role, that of a husband and father. When he was younger, his mind had been clouded by thoughts of revenge. He could think of nothing but his goal of killing Itachi and restoring his clan’s honour. Even after the war was over and he allowed Sakura into his heart and mind, he remained focused on his journey of redemption. 

It was shortly after Sasuke received the letter from Naruto and started heading back to Konoha that he allowed himself to imagine a future with Sakura. Pictures of Sakura wearing the Uchiha crest on her back and peering at him over a cup of coffee from across the breakfast table danced through his mind. He imagined himself coming home to a house that look oddly like the house he had lived in as a child and being greeted by Sakura with a kiss and then hugged by a tiny girl with pink pigtails and a boy with messy black hair and big green eyes. By the time he had arrived back in the village, he had made up his mind to marry Sakura.

It had taken a while for it to sink in that he was going to be a father after Sakura had first told him she was pregnant. It wasn’t until he felt Sarada move for the first that it dawned on him that he was no longer the last Uchiha. On the nights where he couldn’t sleep, he would reach over and put his hand on Sakura’s belly to feel his child move, a reminder that he was no longer alone.

The first thing Sasuke thought when he saw his daughter for the first time was that she looked just like his mother. That thought was bittersweet. Mikoto Uchiha would have loved Sarada and she would have loved to be a grandmother. More than once Sasuke had overheard her say that, as much as she loved her two boys, she would have loved to have a daughter as well. 

His mother had been a powerful ninja, just as Sakura was. With such strong women in her lineage, he knew that Sarada would grow up to be a powerful kunoichi herself. She was the first Uchiha born after the massacre. The first flower to bloom after a harsh winter. She was the matchstick that would realight the Uchiha clan.


End file.
